A data management system may include relational databases and one or more engines that are used to query the relational databases. A query plan may be a solution to express data flows and calculations on the data of the relational databases. For instance, the query plan is used by a query engine to obtain data from the relational databases in an efficient manner.
The relational database may include a plurality of provider partitions, where each provider partition separately stores data. The data management system may receive a multi-provider query specifying one or more operations on data across multiple provider partitions. Further, the multi-provider request may specify a filter such that a subset of data having one or more filter attributes is requested. However, in order to determine if the data included within each provider partition meets the filter condition, the query engine may have to query each of the partitions resulting in lower processing times.